Lost and Forgotten
by Chocolatemilkahh
Summary: Yuki Kanno, one of the spirits in the malicious and forever traumatizing Heavenly Host, before her untimely demise. Written in her point of view.


Lost and Forgotten

By: Chocolate Milkahh

_Disclaimer: I do not own Corpse Party… Damn… xD_

_A/N: It feels nice to get back to the swing of things! Written in Yuki Kanno's POV, enjoy my first Corpse Party fic : )_

Traveling down the depths of the forest before me, my eyes wandered endlessly trying to slow the tears running down my face. As much as I love my Oka-san, I can't bear to see her face… not now at least.

_"KKKYYAAAA!"_

_The contact of hand to cheek seemed like a never ending echo along the walls of the Kanno household. Tobiyashi Kanno whipped his hand out at his wife in a futile attempt to stop her hand from striking his daughter. No one made a peep, except for Yuki, who began panting in surprise and then wailed in pain._

_"Kaoki… what have you done? She's our _daughter_!" _

I shook my head as hard as I could to rid of that thought. Oka-san has never struck me, much less in the face. But I knew she needed help. Daddy told me not to tell anyone but mommy likes to drink a lot. Whenever she does, she usually locks herself in her room and doesn't come out unless daddy forces her to. And when she does try to hit me, daddy shields me and he takes the hit for me before he holds her back. Not today.

_Collecting his daughter in his arms and whispering for her to forgive him, Tobiyashi glares at his wife who looks like a deer caught in head lights. He lets go of Yuki, and tells her to wait for him in his car so he can take her to school. And does so without a moments hesitation._

_All Yuki can hear is the muffled yelling as she sits in her father's car with tears streaming down her young and delicate features._

I…I can't stand when Oka-san drinks. She's not her usual caring self. Whenever she drank, I just felt like running away… and much less going to school..

I curled my tiny hands into tight fists and closed my eyes shut as hard as I can, I tried not to cry again. I even tried to even out my breathing but that didn't seem to work, and next thing I knew, I was bawling all over again.

—

I hadn't realized I cried myself to sleep until I woke up. I ran my fingers across my cheeks, feeling the slight crusty trail of salty tears. Checking my surroundings, it seems someone has carried me to… Nurse Kawazaki's office? How did I end up in here? Who brought me in here? When did I fall asleep?

My train of thought was interrupted when I feel a sudden warmth behind me.At the sudden presence behind me, my breath hitched in my throat to hold back the sob that threatened to tumble out. I spun on my heels only to see Yanagihori-sensei behind me. It seems like he felt my distress because his face was contorted into a mixture of worry and sadness.

"Nghrrrr.." A concerned grunt was all that came out of the tattered clothed man's mouth. Where had he come from? I thought he left already.

"Ya-Yanagihori-sensei? What are you doing here? Why am I here?" I asked while rubbing my still sleep fogged eyes. He only responded by staring at me, tipping his head to one side as if trying to find the reason for my gloomy attitude. I propped my self up from my fetal position, to sitting on top of legs and placing my hands on my lap waiting for an explanation.

I, too, cocked my head to the side, he was acting pretty strange"Yangihori-sensei… are you okay?"

Yanagihori-sensei was usually a..strange man, but right now, he's being weird_er_ than before.

"I-I'm..w-worri..worried..a-a-about…ab-bout y-you!" The tattered clothed man managed to say. His lips curled up slightly at my sudden change of expressions.

"Y-you're…f-fu-nny.."

"No, I'm sad…" I felt my face flush into a bright shade of red, and that familiar feeling of moisture running down my cheeks again.

"W-why?"

I remember daddy telling me not to tell anyone about our situation, but I feel like I can tell Yanagihori-sensei about it. He seems like he's truly worried about me. Besides, I don't feel like I can trust the school nurse or the school Psychologist because I haven't really talked to either of them one on one before. Also, I was not ready to have my business spread out all over school.

I told Yanagihori-sensei everything: from this morning to the other encounters. He sat there, listening intently not even so much as a peep came from him while I spoke. I don't know why the other kids say he's weird and creepy looking.. I mean, he _is_ creepy and weird but that doesn't mean he's a bad man. I'll have the other kids know tomorrow at recess that he's a good man.

"You know, Sensei, you're not as bad as the other kids make you out to be? Everyone just thinks you're a weird man with bad clothes, but, I don't think that's true. You're just misunderstood." I said, smiling up at him. He seemed happy about that compliment because he smiled and patted my head. He wouldn't harm a fly…

—

Once again, I woke up in a room, this time, I did not recognize this room. It was dimly lit and really quiet and cold. I tried calling out for someone but there was something tied around my mouth. **Why do I have cloth around my mouth? And are my hands and feet tied as well? How…who…huh? **I thought to myself. **Maybe if I tried screaming, someone could hear me. **I tried to scream with all my might but all I got back was my echo.

"Mmmhhhmmhhmmhmhm!" I thrashed around, trying to unbind my hands and feet. Instead, I flipped myself over onto my side. The familiar wet feeling started to slither its way down my cheeks again, but I have to try to think clearly. **I-I have to get out of here! Where was Yanagihori-sensei? Last time I saw him, I was telling him about everything and….I really don't remember what happened after that. **In the midst of my thinking, I heard a small squeal from what sounded like… a little boy?

The little boy looked to be about 7 or 8. He had a full head of navy blue hair, which looked a little messy. A dark blue long sleeve shirt with a light blue shirt underneath it covered his upper half, a pair of light blue shorts covered his lower half. And on his feet, were a pair of white socks and brown loafers. **Oh no… he sounds like a first grader… I have to try to be strong for both of us! **Turning slightly, I now faced the little boy I heard… and my heart dropped lower from where it was. Next to the little boy, I saw a little girl around the same age as the boy. She looked to be 6 or 7, a light brown She, like the other child, was bound by her hands and feet. She appeared to be sleeping. **Was she brought here the same way I was? **Although I felt a bit relieved to not be here by myself, I was still scared out of my mind.. and now even more scared for the two children here who I had to protect as if they were my siblings.

All of a sudden, I look over at the little girl, and saw that she was starting to wake up. She tried to sit up, as of she were waking up in the morning in her bed. At the realization that she wasn't at her house in her warm bed, she whimpered and started to cry. Then, like clockwork, the little boy started to cry as well. **No, c'mon guys, we have to fight this. We have to try and get out of here! **I didn't realize, as I thought of that, I had flowing down my cheeks again, and whimpering myself.

**Daddy would be worried about me if I don't make it home in time. I can't imagine how these children's parents must feel that their kids aren't home yet from school. Maybe they're on their way here? Maybe they've called the school and wondering where they are. Maybe one of their parents know my Oka-san and teamed up somehow to try and find us. Maybe- WHAT WAS THAT?!**

I was hoping it was one of the custodians with their cleaning carts, hoping they'd hear our screams and barge in here and save us. The hard metallic **KFFT-SHIIING **echoing down the halls proved really clearly it wasn't a custodian and their cleaning cart.

The two children with me started crying harder beside me. Trying my hardest to get them to be quiet so whoever that is won't hear us, I made a 'shush' sound combined with a trembling whimper. I hate it s much when I can't keep together, but this situation is not helping me at all!

**CRRRRREEEEAAAKKKKKKKKK! **My heart skipped a beat as the door opened slowly.

_AN: Before you plan on murdering me, let me explain myself! I was gonna finish her whole story by including what happened but then I thought of just leaving it this way so that it brings some kind of cliff hanger even though most of us already know what happens! _

_Constructive criticism is always invited, only if it's kept from any negativity. Please. And it took me a long long LONG time to finish because I've been mostly procrastinating and writer's block due to it being so long since I've written. _

_Thanks for reading, leave a review if you'd like :)_


End file.
